


When The Blonde's Away, They Will Play

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Liz CallIt's Ares and Xena's anniversary and Gabrielle's away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They all belong to Universal Studios. Also if the idea of Xena and Ares together makes you sick then DON’T READ IT!!(DUH) 
> 
> Summary: It’s Ares and Xena’s anniversary and Gabrielle’s away. 
> 
> Rated PG: Now To The Story!!

Xena was sitting on a rock by a calm stream sharpening her sword. Gabrielle had gone to take care of business with the amazons. So Xena was left alone for a month. It had only been four days since Gabby had left, but she had sent word all four days. Today was the 5th day Gabrielle had been gone yes, but it was also a day Xena held very special and still celebrated in her heart. Today was Xena and Ares' anniversary. He brought her something every year, she wondered if he would this year. He probably would. If he did she wondered what it would be. She thought for awhile and then realized what she was thinking about. She tried to clear her mind of what she was thinking about but visions of the past kept coming to play. "Happy Anniversary" came a deep, soft, strong and sexy voice from behind her.   
  
She turned around to find Ares behind her with a blue box in his hand. He sat down beside her and gave it to her. She took it and opened it slowly. When she saw what was in it her eyes were filled with joyful tears. It was a blue diamond necklace. "It's Beautiful" said Xena.   
  
"I thought you would like it” said Ares.   
  
She turned to him, each other meeting the others gaze they both leaned forward for a deep passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss he was very glad to see that she liked it so well. There was a long pause before either one spoke. Xena thought about the summers before why did she leave him is she better off now or before? She couldn’t find the answers that she wanted. After the pause Ares left thinking maybe her had finally won his love back. Later that day Xena received word that Gabrielle would becoming back early. Xena really wanted to spend more time with Ares but with Gabby back that would be kinda hard. Xena had a plan every time she would go to check on Argo her and Ares would meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening when Gabrielle was back she asked Xena what she did while she was gone. Xena smiled and thought of earlier that day then looked up at Gabby who was clearly growing impatient. “You know the usual, fought some bad guys saved some villages. I'm gonna go check on Argo" said Xena to Gab as she headed into the woods.   
  
Once out of hearing distance she called for him. "You rang?" he answered.   
  
"Ares we gotta see more of each other I just don’t know how with Gabrielle back".   
  
"Well I didn’t think a necklace would have that big of effect on you.”   
  
“Hahaha you know I’ve always found it hard to resist you I just don’t think I can hold it back much longer.”   
  
Ares feeling kinda awkward with the openness asked if she felt alright.   
  
"Yes I feel fine but every time I look at you I wanna how do I put this run away with you. Ares I I.....you, you.”   
  
"What?”   
  
“I have to go bye for now."   
  
“Wait don’t go Xena.”   
  
“I gotta met me here in the morning.”   
  
When she got back to camp Gabrielle looked up at her and said "So how’s Argo?”   
  
Xena laid down on her bedroll and said "Fine" after looking at her for awhile and then laid down next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Xena woke up before Gabrielle which was unusual. She went down to the lake and sat on a rock to think. She had been sitting there so long her butt started to go numb. Then she felt his presences. "Xena we need to talk".   
  
"Yes I know" she answered. She just stared blankly into the water. Ares started to massage her shoulders which broke her gaze. "Ares you and me......we're meant to be but I don’t know how we could ever be."   
  
“Well we are making progress at least you know we are meant to be together. Xena you know I love you and I will do what ever it takes to make you believe me.”   
  
"Ares I believe you and I love you too.” They looked at each other and started to kiss.   
  
They stopped after a few minutes because of a screaming Gabrielle. "Xena what are you INSANE?”   
  
"No Gabrielle I’m not but I’m in love."   
  
“Yeah Blondie.”   
  
Gabrielle gave Ares a deadly look. "Xena may I speak with you in private please?"   
  
Xena and Gabrielle walked back to camp. Xena sat down and Gabby sat beside her. "Xena please tell me you did not just say you are in lo.....lov...love with Ares.”   
  
"I'm sorry Gabrielle but I’m not gonna lie to you I do love Ares and he loves me. We know it's gonna be hard but we'll figure it out some how.”   
  
"So that’s it your just gonna become evil again is that it?”   
  
"No I wont like I said it's gonna be hard but we'll get it.”   
  
"OK I don’t like Ares and I probably never will but if you really love him I’ll try and get along with him for your sake.”   
  
"Thank you, you don’t know how happy that makes me feel."   
  
"You’re welcome now go on Ares is still back there.”   
  
Xena ran back to Ares jumped in his arms and kissed him and they disappeared. 


	4. Epilogue

Xena became the Goddess of War and Ares' wife. She still remained good though. Gabrielle later met up with Eve and they traveled together for awhile. Xena and Gabby were still really close and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
